generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
The Day That Everything Changed/Quotes
Rex Salazar: (As a narrator) Okay, check it out. Here's our planet nice and normal right? Everything’s cool. Then like from out of nowhere. Whoosh! There was this accident nobody knows why it happened but it caused these tiny machines called nanites to get into every living thing. Every once in a while the nanites turn things into monsters. Like this guy (shows image of multifaced E.V.O.). We call em E.V.Os. Most E.V.O’s just want to wreck stuff and that’s why we have Providence... :Rex: (Continues his narration) I guess you can say I work for the Providence. I’m their secret weapon. So secret, they got to keep me locked up. :Bobo Haha: Maybe you need to lay of the sody pop chief. (Rex kicks his hat from his head with a ball) Sheesh, touchy. :Rex: (S''till narrating'') Finally. When the situation gets really bad they call on me to handle things with the skill and professionalism of a highly trained soldier. Pshh, yea right (jumping of the Keep) Woohoo! :Bobo Haha: Oh,boy. :Rex: (S''till narrating'') Here's the cool part: I’m an E.V.O too, but for some reason I’m different from the others. Instead of my nanites turning me into a rampaging monster, I control them - tell them what to do. That means I can do things like THIS! (Transforms his hands into Smack hands) INCOMING!! (Slams into the E.V.O, Smack hands disappear as he takes off his goggles) Hello, monster guy. I’m Rex. Now thrill me. :Rex: That's not messing around. (Rex changes weapons) This is messing around! :Cured man: You... made me normal again. (Hugs Rex) :Rex: Handshakes work too, naked man. :(The man's towel drops) :Rex: Serious. Stop hugging me. :Rebecca Holiday: I'm talking about the 90% negative spike in your bio-energy. Have an explanation? :Rex: My bios spike every time I see you, Dr. Holiday. :Bobo Haha: Smooth like sandpaper. :Agent Six: There's something obviously something seriously wrong with him. :Doctor Holiday: Aside from the fact that all of you treat Rex like a machine instead of 15 year-old? :Bobo Haha: Uh, might I remind you, monkeys like to throw bobo bombs. And I had Mexican yesterday. :Rex: Good monkey. :Rex: (To Noah) I guess? I mean, just wish they could help me to figure out who I'' am... But you know the best thing about amnesia? I forgot! :'Rex': ''(To Noah) Six is like a nanny... Just more aggro. :Van Kleiss: We are not all ''savages, Rex. Some E.V.O.s are capable of so much more. You have only just begun to realize your full potential. :'Van Kleiss': (''To Rex) Enough of this foolishness! You were here when it happened, Rex, we both were! Stay here and all your questions will be answered! :Rex: How'd you find me? :Agent Six: High frequency transponder. :Rex: You tagged me? Like a dolphin? :Agent Six: Not you. It's in the monkey's diaper. :Bobo Haha: ...It's a simian undergarment! :White Knight: (To Noah) You did well, keep it up and you'll have a bright future in this organization. The best way to get someone to do what you want is to make them think it was their idea. (Noah takes the glass of milk and drinks it) Rex wanted a friend, now he's got one. :Noah Nixon: Any cookies back there? Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes